


А не получится – сдохнешь

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: миди G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance, Witch Curses, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Баки надо с кем-то переспать, чтобы не умереть.





	А не получится – сдохнешь

**Author's Note:**

> Есть один поцелуй Баки с Наташей, никому не доставивший удовольствия. Стив любит Баки, Баки любит Стива.

В классе было полутемно и душно. Или, может, Баки резко стало не хватать воздуха. Ведьма подняла на него свои бледные равнодушные глаза и ответила: 

– А не получится – сдохнешь.

Произнесла она это так же недовольно-ворчливо, как десять минут назад жаловалась на свой ревматизм и обсуждала с Баки, что люди нынче ничего не понимают в настоящей красоте и вообще слишком много беспокоятся обо всяких глупостях, а не о душе.

– О каких глупостях? – спросил ее Баки, чтобы поддержать разговор, а сам подумал, что у него, наверное, на роду написано всю жизнь провести среди ублюдочных психов, которые смеют другим морали читать.

– А вот попробуй присунь кому-нибудь сегодня вечером, – мерзко захихикала вдруг ведьма. – Только никому ничего не объясняя и не за деньги. – Она погрозила пальцем. – Тогда и поймешь.

– А если не получится, то что? – спросил Баки, чувствуя, что он все-таки вляпался и теперь огребет по полной. Под ребрами знакомо зазудело, как бывает, если тебя прокляли. Он еще успел подумать, какая тишина стоит вокруг, видимо, ведьма окружила их барьером.

А потом она ответила то, что ответила. 

В следующую секунду к ним уже ворвалась группа захвата, Баки упал на пол, ведьму повязали, затолкали в гроб и увезли на допрос. На него тоже наставили восемь стволов, Баки сдал оружие, привычно подождал, пока его обыщут, и под конвоем пошел к машине.

– Что она тебе сказала? – Коулсон перехватил его по дороге и теперь шел рядом.

– Ничего, – ответил Баки. – Не успела. Ребята раньше появились.

Коулсон кивнул и отошел. Баки, согласно регламенту, засунули в изолированный кузов и отвезли к башне Старка. Для особо одаренных ребят вроде Баки или Мстителей там было оборудовано несколько этажей, где их держали в карантине после вынужденного контакта с ведьмами. 

«Черт, – думал Баки, шагая по коридору. – Как же не вовремя-то. По Питерсу отчет не дописал, думал, завтра успею. И в субботу еще со Стивом договаривались в “Обезьяну” выбраться… Все полетело нахрен из-за этой старой карги».

Он дошел до своей комнаты, принял душ, потом решительно прошел на кухню и достал из шкафа полбутылки асгардского эля, который они со Стивом собирались допить еще месяц назад, да так и не собрались. Сейчас, пожалуй, было самое время, и Стив вряд ли обидится, что Баки начал без него.

Эль оказался крепче, чем Баки помнил, а может, сказалось то, что он ни черта не ел весь день. Голову слегка повело, но ни расслабиться, ни привести мысли в порядок не удавалось, так что Баки решил привести в порядок хотя бы рабочие данные. Просто на всякий случай. 

Он включил ноутбук, нашел папку с отчетами и начал бессмысленно крутить колесико мышки, пока не промотал длиннющий список файлов вниз до самого конца.

Полтора года уже прошло, с ума можно сойти. А что делать с ведьмами, так и не придумали. И откуда они берутся, не разобрались, и почему стали просыпаться в людях именно сейчас... Да вообще ничего, считай, не сделали.

Только и научились, что хватать и нейтрализатор всобачивать.

Баки поморщился. На самом деле он был несправедлив. И Старк, и Брюс, и Стрэндж сделали очень много. Устройство, нейтрализующее новопроснувшийся дар, они все-таки разработали, и теперь его пристраивали на руку всем ведьмам. Все равно никакого толку, кроме проклятий, от этого дара не было. Кое-кто вопил, конечно, про права мутантов, но потом Стив и Фьюри с ними договорились. Проклинать добром ведьма все равно не могла, только пакостить вплоть до смертельного исхода. Поэтому браслеты до выяснения подробностей в конце концов одобрили все. Правда, с подробностями вот уже полтора года было глухо. Так что пока одни не оставляли попыток что-нибудь придумать, другие пытались довезти новообращенных до штаба и лаборатории с наименьшими потерями. А в штабе работал Стив… 

Мысли свернули в привычное русло. Баки подумал, что в последний раз они со Стивом виделись полторы недели назад на дне рождения у Старка. Оба неприлично нажрались, и Баки уже совсем было решился поцеловать Стива, потому что невозможно больше было терпеть то, как он смотрит на Баки и улыбается ему, практически прижавшись всем телом. Правильнее было бы сказать «навалившись всем телом», потому что асгардский эль – это не шутки, но сути дела это не меняло. К несчастью, в этот момент они споткнулись и упали в фонтан, расхохотались, остальным стало завидно, что Стив и Баки мокрые, а они нет, и все тоже полезли в воду. В общем, случай был упущен. 

Мысли о Стиве успокоили Баки.

«Ладно, – сказал он себе встряхнувшись. – Условия нормальные, реальные вполне. Надо просто подумать».

– Джарвис, кто-то, кроме меня, есть на карантинных этажах? – спросил он.

– Мисс Романова у себя, мистер Бартон в тренажерном зале, мистер Уилсон на кухне.

«Даже трое, – невесело усмехнулся Баки про себя. – У меня есть выбор».

– Мистер Старк поднимется сюда к восьми вечера.

Четверо. И все не те. В глубине души Баки надеялся, что здесь окажется Тор или Локи – они к таким вещам относились совсем по-другому. Все, наверное, решилось бы просто. Но нет. 

– Когда у тебя что было просто, – вздохнул Баки. – Ну хорошо, начнем по порядку.

«Романова не даст. Можно и не пробовать. То есть попробовать можно, но в крайнем случае. Мало того что не даст, так еще и начнет задавать вопросы. Разве что притвориться, что чувства не остыли с тех времен, когда мы с ней в восьмидесятых… Нет, тогда точно не даст и не поверит к тому же. Какие там, нахрен, были чувства, адреналин один. Да я и не помню почти ничего. Зато можно попробовать повторить: устроить спарринг, будет драка, адреналин, покатаемся по полу… Поцеловать даст, вероятность зайти дальше – процентов пять-десять, – оценил Баки и продолжил:

Бартон. Бартон женат, трое детей, любит жену. Если бы и не любил – мужики ему точно не нравятся. Шансов переспать с ним – меньше десятой процента. И он должен быть очень пьяным. Перспектив сильно меньше, чем с Романовой.

Дальше Уилсон. Уилсон – это, возможно, шанс. У него никого не было с тех пор, как не стало Райли». 

– Столько лет никого не было, а сейчас бросится к тебе в объятья, – фыркнул Баки вслух.

«А работать с ним потом как? Лучший напарник ведь, если не считать Стива. Но попробовать все равно нужно. Вдруг из жалости даст», – Баки даже не поморщился от этой мысли. Он сейчас был не в том положении, чтобы выбирать. Очень хотелось дожить хотя бы до субботы.

Старк. Вот тут было сложно. Отношения со Старком у него всегда были так себе. Это если приукрасить ситуацию. Но в плане секса тот был легким, насколько Баки мог судить. И в подходящих обстоятельствах они, пожалуй, могли бы переспать, не мучаясь в дальнейшем ни совестью, ни чем бы то ни было еще. И на их омерзительные отношения это вряд ли бы повлияло. Самый приемлемый вариант, если подходить к происходящему непредвзято и здраво. 

Баки вздохнул. Трахаться со Старком совсем не хотелось. Слишком уж много между ними было… всякого. С Романовой, Бартоном и Уилсоном просто не хотелось, а со Старком – совсем. Но на кону была жизнь, а Баки рассчитывал еще немного пожить, у него были планы и Стив... 

«Интересно, если я кому-нибудь отсосу, это будет считаться?» – тоскливо подумал он. И решил, что вряд ли.

Надо было выбрать тактику и очередность и действовать без перерывов, переходя от одного кандидата к другому. Вряд ли они, конечно, пойдут делиться друг с другом тем, что агент Барнс только что ненавязчиво предлагал им перепихнуться, – обычно люди так не поступают. Но лучше перестраховаться. И не перегнуть палку по части намеков. Если он будет слишком настойчиво давить, ребята насторожатся, они же знают, что Барнс двое суток в карантине после контакта. А если и не знают, браслет вон на руке светится. После истории с Бартоном все на воду дуют. 

До восьми было еще много времени, и Баки решил, что попробует с теми, кто сейчас здесь. Может, все получится, и Старк не понадобится. Или появится Тор. Насчет Тора это было уже откровенное самоуспокоение. 

– Джарвис, Уилсон еще на кухне? 

– Мистер Уилсон сейчас в общей гостиной.

Баки кивнул, поднялся и вышел. 

«А если не встанет?» – подумал он, спускаясь на этаж ниже. Но сразу же решил, что если беспокоиться еще и об этом, то точно ничего не получится, а он все-таки хотел успеть закрыть Питерса и Стиву обещал же…

Сэм сидел в гостиной и смотрел Форреста Гампа. 

«Правило съема номер один, – мысленно вздохнул Барнс. – Не подкатывайте к парням, когда они смотрят кино об умственно отсталых. Фильмы про олигофренов и секс плохо совместимы».

– Хэй, Барнс, – Сэм приветственно поднял руку. – В карантине?

– Угу, – промычал Баки, проходя в комнату.

– Что у тебя?

– Ведьма. Школьная училка взяла свой класс в заложники. Согласилась на переговоры. 

– Все нормально?

– Да, всех отпустила, – кивнул Баки.

– Я никогда не пойму, как у тебя получается с ними договариваться, – Сэм повернулся к нему, поставив фильм на паузу. – Меня вроде учили, и опыт есть, но с этими ошибаюсь через раз. А они ведь тоже люди. Вот что ты ей сказал сегодня?

– Предложил обмен. Я сыграю с ней в карты, а она отпустит детей.

– И что, она согласилась?

– Ну я же такой красавчик, – хмыкнул Баки. – Кто бы отказался.

– Барнс, ну серьезно.

Баки покачал головой. 

– Да ты сам сказал. Бывают люди, а бывают «тоже люди». У нас в голове все устроено по-другому. 

– Ну нет, Барнс, ты, конечно, парень не без придури, но до этих тебе далеко, – фыркнул Сэм. – Давай колись, что ты знаешь такого, чего не знаю я?

Разговор этот повторялся из раза в раз, и Баки, сколько ни пытался, так и не смог ничего объяснить Сэму. В конце концов он просто стал говорить что-нибудь связанное с правильным ответом, надеясь, что количество перейдет в качество, и Сэм поймет.

– Думаю, если бы ты не был на войне, ты бы ошибался два раза из двух, – ответил он.

– Ну, знаешь, кэп вот тоже на войне был, а с этими вообще не может. Мне кажется, не в войне дело.

Дело было совсем не в войне, но тему Баки развивать не стал.

– Стив и с нормальными-то людьми сроду договориться не мог, – хмыкнул он. 

Разговор сворачивал куда-то не туда. Надо было отвлечь Уилсона от несексуального кино и работы. И Стива. Баки скрепя сердце придвинулся чуть-чуть ближе к Сэму и спросил:

– Ты когда в отпуске последний раз был?

– Даже и не помню, – усмехнулся Сэм, заложив руки за голову и потягиваясь. – В позапрошлом месяце с Лэнгом искали одного обратившегося в Калифорнии. Когда нашли, он был в таком состоянии, что пришлось тащить его в больницу. Дежурили у него по очереди неделю, вот тогда, можно сказать, отдохнули.

– М-м-м, – неопределенно промычал Баки и улыбнулся, надеясь, что выглядит он лучше, чем себя чувствует.

«Проклятая работа, – думал он. – Уволюсь к черту, уеду в Калифорнию, буду бассейны чистить или в тренажерный зал тренером пойду. Буду на чужие жопы пялиться целыми днями. Какой только поебенью заниматься не приходится. Сижу клею Уилсона – рехнуться можно».

– Уилсон, давай сделаем вид, что мы в отпуске, валяемся на пляже? Я так хочу к морю: чтобы кругом песок, чайки кричат, и я лежу в шезлонге и пью мохито.

– Что? – засмеялся Уилсон. – Предлагаешь мне поорать у тебя над ухом?

– Нет. Но ты будешь мне подыгрывать.

Баки встал и подошел к холодильнику, в котором Поттс хранила запасы тоника, лайма, ананасов и еще черт знает чего. 

– Будешь мохито или пина коладу? – крикнул он. – Я больше ничего не умею смешивать.

– Давай мохито, – согласился Сэм. – А пива нельзя?

– Какое пиво, мы же на пляже, – укоризненно отозвался Баки и влил в стакан Сэма тройную порцию джина.

Из динамиков полилось регги и шум прибоя. Сэм отхлебнул немного своего мохито, закрыл глаза и расслабленно выдохнул:

– Отлично.

– Точно, – согласился Баки из соседнего кресла. – Я думаю, я в Калифорнии. В отпуске на две недели. Фьюри пообещал меня не трогать, даже если случится всемирный потоп, сказал, его я и сам не пропущу. Так что мне никуда не нужно. Ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни в среду. Совсем никуда.

– Лично я три дня буду валяться в гамаке, а потом пойду и перезнакомлюсь со всеми красивыми девочками в округе, – пробормотал Сэм. 

«Черт, – выругался Баки про себя. – Красивые девочки – это опять не то».

– От гамака спина болеть будет, – лениво отозвался он. – Пойдешь на массаж. 

– М-м-м, класс. Барнс, не хочешь сделать мне массаж? 

Сэм окончательно растекся по дивану.

«Что за херня происходит?» – вопил внутренний голос. Баки приказал ему заткнуться, а вслух сказал:

– Снимай футболку.

– А ты меня часом не клеишь? – засмеялся Сэм. – Сначала отдых, потом коктейль, теперь предлагаешь раздеться.

– Допустим, – как-то немного деревянно сказал Баки, не успевший подготовиться к такому вопросу. 

Но Уилсон, похоже, ничего не заметил.

– Ну нет, Барнс, – продолжая расслабленно посмеиваться, сказал он. – Тебе не светит, даже и не надейся. У меня, кстати, похоже, появился кое-кто.

Баки чертыхнулся про себя – Уилсон был его лучшим шансом не сдохнуть сегодня, – хотя глупо было отпираться, накатившее облегчение оказалось сильнее досады. От всех этих эмоций и нервного напряжения он тоже заржал и, пихнув Сэма в плечо, ответил:

– Тогда никакого тебе массажа, динамщик.

Потом они молча пили мохито, слушая чаек и Боба Марли. Уилсон уснул, а Баки посмотрел на часы и тихо спросил у Джарвиса, где сейчас Романова.

* * *

Баки шел по коридору и чувствовал себя полным мудаком.

Мог бы и проиграть старой стерве или выторговать другие условия. Баки злился и ругал себя последними словами, хотя знал, что не мог. У старухи были дети, и то, что она согласилась взять Барнса вместо них, – уже было отлично. А то, что он выиграл у нее в карты, нельзя было назвать ошибкой. Черт знает, чего бы она потребовала, если бы он проиграл. Все время, пока они выкладывали и сбрасывали карты, старуха вела себя мирно, жаловалась на возраст, на болячки, расспрашивала Баки про личную жизнь, рассуждала про мужиков. Кто ж знал, что под конец она выкинет фортель.

Дойдя до наташиной двери, Баки велел себе собраться, одернул футболку и постучал.

– Романова, – позвал он, – пойдем в зал, потренируемся.

Наташа открыла через полминуты, оглядела Баки и кивнула.

– Иди, скоро догоню.

Он подходил к лифту, когда в кармане зажужжал телефон. Звонил Стив.

– Хэй, Баки, у тебя все нормально? – спросил он. 

– Ага, отлично, – отозвался Баки, подавив желание попросить Стива все бросить и приехать к нему. Это выглядело бы слишком странно, а ему нельзя казаться странным. Как только у находящегося в карантине замечают нетипичное поведение, запускается протокол номер пять – изоляция до выяснения обстоятельств. А пока специалисты будут выяснять обстоятельства, Баки уже можно будет обряжать в парадную форму и нести в сторону кладбища.

– Как себя чувствуешь, чем занимаешься? – продолжал Стив.

– Иду в зал размяться. А что такое? Вы со старухой уже закончили?

– Заканчиваем. Я через час подъеду. Переночую сегодня у тебя, ты не против? Устал как черт и нормальных людей, кроме Хилл, кажется, уже две недели только по рации слышу.

– Так бы и сказал, что соскучился, – хмыкнул Баки, надеясь, что прозвучало достаточно естественно.

– Ладно, я соскучился. Так я заеду?

– Без проблем. Захвати пиццу по дороге. 

Баки отвечал легко, но сердце бухало тяжело и громко. Он не переживал, что Стив услышит это, только потому что знал, какой шум вечно стоит в центральном штабе.

Если Стив приедет, то с одной стороны – это шанс не только избавиться от проклятья, но и… Но и. А с другой – шанс изрядно испортить их отношения. Думать о том, что Баки может их вообще развалить, не хотелось. Кроме того, если ничего не получится, Баки наконец сдохнет, и его это все перестанет интересовать. А не попробовать хотя бы поцеловать Стива перед смертью – глупо. 

Наташа нагнала его у входа в зал.

– Слышал новости?

– У нас каждый день новости, – отозвался Баки. – Ты про какие?

– Хотят переписать протоколы, чтобы мы в карантине после контакта сидели по одному. Якобы это безопаснее.

– А смысл? – удивленно повернулся к ней Баки. – В одиночке же половина проклятий не проявляются.

– Может, они научились их распознавать? – пожала плечами Наташа.

– Да ладно. Об этом бы орали на каждом углу. И какой смысл тогда вообще отправлять нас в карантин? Людей и так вечно не хватает.

– Не знаю, – ответила Наташа. – Но слухи ходят.

– И по двое небезопасно. Без обид, но не думаю, что ты или Клинт в одиночку справитесь со Стивом, если он на вас нападет. Оставлять всех вместе все-таки лучше.

– Стив окопался в штабе. – Наташа не то чтобы возразила, скорее констатировала. – В поле уже два месяца не выходил.

– У него не очень получается договариваться с ведьмами, – заметил Баки. Он не оправдывал Стива, но и промолчать не мог. – А с руководством он хорошо справляется. 

– Как будто у нас кроме переговоров с нечистью нечем заняться, – Наташа хмыкнула. – И Бартон тоже отвратительный переговорщик, в карантине сидит дольше, чем работает, но это же не повод.

«К кому ни приду – со всеми Стива обсуждаю, – думал Баки. – Давай, соберись, Барнс, надо увлечь девушку».

Наташа была увлекающейся натурой. Так что у Баки все получилось, и подрались они от души. Падали, вскакивали, отбивали удары. Хотя левой Баки, конечно, бил не так, как мог бы, но в остальном сдерживался не сильно. Реакция у Наташи была отличная, и она всегда успевала увернуться. Ну почти. 

Баки прижал Наташу к матам, навалившись всем телом. Оба тяжело дышали. Решив, что момент вполне подходящий, он сделал вид, что рассматривает Наташины губы, а потом посмотрел в глаза и наклонился еще ближе, надеясь, что подает нужные невербальные сигналы вроде: «Я хочу тебя, ты восхитительна», а не «Романова, я вообще не заинтересован, но надо трахнуться».

Предсказания Баки оправдались на все сто. Поцеловать себя один раз Романова дала, а после попытки продолжить невежливо сбросила его с себя и поднялась на ноги.

– У тебя все нормально, Барнс?

А сейчас начнутся вопросы. Баки мысленно вздохнул и сел.

– Да, извини. Нужно, наверное, было начать с ужина, да? Просто старые воспоминания иногда накатывают. – Он пожал плечами. – Прости.

Баки сделал вид, что ему неловко и он смущен. Это вроде бы были эмоции, адекватные ситуации.

– Помнишь, еще тогда, в прошлой жизни, мы с тобой однажды тренировались где-то на выезде в лесу. А потом…

– Не помню, – оборвала Наташа. Она не меньше Баки терпеть не могла, когда кто-то вспоминал о ее слабостях. А в том, что в тот раз, поцеловав его, Наташа проявила изрядную слабость, недопустимую для нелюдей, которыми они тогда себя ощущали, Баки мог поклясться. Маневр удался. Наташа прекратила расспросы и вышла из зала, коротко попрощавшись.

Оставался Старк. То есть формально еще и Клинт, но это, во-первых, была бессмысленная трата времени, во-вторых, Клинт бы точно заподозрил, что с Баки что-то не так. Слишком уж он был неподходящей фигурой для внезапных гейских домогательств.

«С Тони точно надо пить, – думал Баки, – иначе не получится». Он вернулся к себе, снова достал из шкафа бутылку с остатками асгардского эля. Честно говоря, плескалось там на донышке. Баки долил в бутылку обычного виски на две трети, подумал, что ему это вряд ли поможет, но, возможно, расслабит Старка, и спросил:

– Джарвис, мистер Старк уже появился?

– Да, я передал, что вы о нем спрашивали. Мистер Старк обещал зайти к вам в течение получаса.

– Спасибо, Джарвис.

– Даже идти никуда не надо, – пробормотал Баки и плеснул себе в стакан виски с элем. Просто так ждать было скучно, он снова сел за отчеты и неожиданно увлекся. Очнулся только, когда в дверь постучали.

– Входите, – крикнул он, блокируя компьютер и отворачиваясь от монитора.

– Барнс. – Старк зашел и плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло. 

Баки всегда поражала эта его способность: везде чувствовать себя как дома. 

Баки кивнул и приподнял свой почти пустой стакан:

– Будешь?

– Да, давай. Как дела у Кэпа?

– Нормально. – Баки удивился, хотя если подумать, о чем еще они могли говорить со Старком, вариантов было немного: или о работе, или о Стиве. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Слушай, Барнс. – Старк потер лицо руками. Выглядел он серьезно, без обычной его легкомысленной маски. – Ты ничего странного за Кэпом не замечал?

Баки испугался сразу и сильно. Такие вопросы в нынешние времена означали только одно: Старк подозревал, что Стива прокляли.

– В каком смысле? 

– Да в прямом. Тебе не кажется, что он не выходит на задания не просто так? Последний раз, когда у нас было десять ведьм в больнице, нам нужны были все силы, но он все равно остался координатором в штабе. Это на него не похоже.

Баки и сам понимал, что что-то, наверное, не так. Но ему было настолько спокойнее, когда Стив не лез к ведьмам, что он каждый раз закрывал на это глаза. Стив любого умел выбесить одной фразой. Нечего ему было делать рядом с ними. Кроме того, в остальном Стив был в порядке. Но теперь это заметил и Старк, а значит, Баки точно не показалось.

Баки внимательно посмотрел на Тони. Тот отхлебнул из стакана, удивленно приподнял бровь, но пойло комментировать не стал и хлебнул еще немного.

– Ты же догадываешься, что я не собираюсь никому сообщать? Но если есть проблема, ее нужно решать. Или ты тоже не в курсе?

– Стив ничего не говорил, – коротко ответил Баки. – Но думаю, ты прав. Что-то не так. Стив сегодня придет, так что я… постараюсь выяснить. Если что – сообщу.

– Только осторожнее, – кивнул Старк. – Ну ты знаешь, все эти дополнительные условия вокруг проклятий. – Он легкомысленно повертел рукой. – Не сделай хуже.

– Поучи меня еще, – незло отозвался Баки. – А то я протоколы не знаю.

– Да, да, – отмахнулся Тони. – Ты тоже зачем-то хотел меня видеть?

– А, ну да… – От беспокойства за Стива свои печали вылетели у Баки из головы. Он и раньше представить себе не мог, как будет подкатывать к Старку, а сейчас, когда они оказались в одной комнате, это вообще представлялось чем-то диким. – Хотел спросить, как продвигаются исследования. Романова говорит, ходят слухи, что придумали способ распознавать проклятия. 

– Если его и придумали, то мне не рассказали, – Старк пожал плечами. – Но, честно говоря, сомневаюсь, что так.

– Сержант Барнс, к вам пришел капитан Роджерс, – сообщил Джарвис. – Просил передать, что присоединится к вам через три минуты.

– Ну я тогда, пожалуй, пойду, не буду отвлекать, – Тони отсалютовал Баки стаканом. – Спроси у него. 

– Да, – кивнул Баки. – Да.

Идея трахнуться со Старком с самого начала была дурацкой.

* * *

Стив зашел к Баки в комнату, положил три коробки с пиццей на стол и немедленно рухнул на диван.

– Как хорошо, – выдохнул он. – Наконец-то посплю нормально, а не в кабинете на работе.

– Так и знал, что ты ко мне пришел с корыстными целями, – отозвался Баки, усаживаясь рядом. 

Стив немедленно навалился на него, удобнее устраиваясь на плече, почти утыкаясь в него носом.

– Да, я страшно корыстный. Если бы было можно, я бы тут поселился. 

– Это зона карантина, – напомнил Баки. – Что тут такого хорошего?

– На тебе, – уже немного невнятно пробормотал Стив с закрытыми глазами. – Отличное место. Всегда тут нравилось.

Баки фыркнул и наклонился к Стиву, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. В крови бродили остатки асгардского эля, кроме того, он уже сегодня решил, что нужно попробовать… Баки наклонился чуть сильнее и поцеловал Стива в затылок. Стив довольно замычал и немного повернул голову, подставляя висок. Баки, затаив дыхание, медленно поцеловал его еще раз и увидел, как Стив счастливо улыбнулся, приподнял голову и, не открывая глаз, прижался губами к шее Баки. Все это было… странно. Стив откликнулся так легко, будто это было обычным делом. Будто это не было чем-то таким, о чем Баки много лет и подумать-то толком боялся, отгоняя от себя подобные мысли. Стив между тем потерся носом о шею Баки, обнимая его крепче, и Баки сполз по дивану ниже, так чтобы их губы оказались на одной высоте. Он подался навстречу Стиву, и Стив ответил. Первые движения были мягкими, оба вроде бы не настаивали и давали друг другу возможность отстраниться, но после нескольких секунд поцелуи стали напористыми, отчаянными, так что не осталось никаких сомнений в том, чего они оба хотят.

Баки боялся оторваться от Стива. Думал, что надо бы остановиться и дать ему возможность что-то сказать, а не просто вот так вот тащить в постель. Хотя Стив не выказывал никакого желания говорить, скорее уж, наоборот, затыкал Баки рот губами, пальцами и снова губами, а когда отрывался, то явно не для того, чтобы пообщаться. Стив стаскивал с Баки штаны, когда Баки подумал: «А вдруг он догадался? Вдруг Стив делает это, потому что я в карантине? Знает, что я могу быть под проклятием, и позволяет мне делать что угодно, чтобы я мог освободиться». Проверить это было в любом случае невозможно – Баки нельзя было обсуждать проклятие. А отказаться сейчас от всего – просто немыслимо глупо. Даже если Стив делал это только ради Баки, стояло у него совсем не жертвенно, так что удовольствие они точно получат оба.

Баки перешагнул через упавшие джинсы, потянул Стива к кровати, и тот послушно пошел за ним.

* * *

Насколько Баки мог судить, все его прогнозы оправдались, и страдать ради Баки Стиву не пришлось. По крайней мере, страдающим он вообще не выглядел. С другой стороны, кончив два раза подряд, вообще редко кто выглядел несчастным.

– Баки, – позвал Стив немного погодя. – У тебя все хорошо?

– Да, – отозвался Баки, приложив некоторое усилие, чтобы слова звучали связно. – У меня все отлично, а что?

– Я просмотрел записи со школьных видеокамер. Мы можем поговорить об этом?

Это была первая стандартная формулировка, помогающая избегать защитных ограничений вокруг проклятий.

– Да, – снова согласился Баки. – Порядок, можешь спрашивать.

– Она тебя прокляла? Мы из-за этого сейчас... 

Баки мысленно затосковал. Значит, Стив догадывался, и все случилось из-за проклятия.

– Да, Стив, прости. – Врать Стиву Баки не собирался. – Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, я не мог предупредить.

– Да ничего, бывает. Я рад, что получилось его снять. Ты чувствуешь, что все прошло?

Зуд под ребрами действительно унялся, и Баки согласно угукнул. Теперь нужно было изловчиться и каким-то образом вернуть их отношения в прежнее русло, раз уж для Стива это все-таки был акт благотворительности. 

– Я тоже виноват перед тобой, – неожиданно продолжил Стив. – На мне было проклятие, уже довольно давно, месяца два, наверное. 

– А сейчас больше нет? – уточнил Баки. – Ты из-за него перестал участвовать в операциях?

– Да, и с тобой виделся реже обычного, прости.

– Стив, прекрати извиняться. – Баки приподнялся на локте и внимательно посмотрел на него. – Что на тебе было? Какая формулировка? 

– Она сказала «слишком много на себя берешь, красавчик», – виновато ответил Стив. – Вроде как я часто решаю за других. Ну и с тех пор каждый выбор, который я делаю за другого, если человек мог решить сам, – неправильный. Люди почти всегда гибнут. Или попадают в больницу, или гибнут их близкие. А я всегда об этом узнаю. 

– Но ты руководил операциями, – с сомнением заметил Баки. – Отдавал приказы.

– Когда я командую, те, кто подчиняются, не могут ничего решать сами, субординация же. А во время операций я… ну ты знаешь.

– Лезешь в самое пекло, – развернул мысль Баки. – Закрываешь других. Оттираешь их на более безопасные позиции, хотя работать должны они.

– У меня же сыворотка, – оправдываясь ответил Стив.

– Конечно сыворотка, – согласился Баки. – И у меня сыворотка. Только я не понял, как секс со мной помог снять проклятие. 

– Нужно было, чтобы я дал другому решить за себя что-то жизненно важное.

– И?

– Ты решил за меня. Ты же начал первый, я только поддерживал.

– Секс со мной – это жизненно важное? Стив, тут что-то не так.

Стив молча рассматривал потолок над собой некоторое время.

– Отношения с тобой – жизненно важное. Я очень хотел этого. Всегда. Извини. 

Баки ошарашенно молчал, а Стив улыбнулся и заметил: 

– Видишь, как все удачно совпало. Я не имею в виду, что ты должен радоваться, что я… – Стив смешался. – Но зато сняли оба проклятия. Согласись, повезло? А то я так бы и мучался. У меня в жизни оказалось не так уж много важных вещей, которые получится решить вместо меня... И у тебя было смертельное проклятие, да? Иначе ты бы не втянул меня, я тебя знаю.

– Смертельное, ага, – покорно согласился Баки. – Иначе не втянул бы. И перестань так старательно улыбаться, смотреть больно.

– Мы же сможем остаться друзьями? Это не первая странная история, которая с нами произошла. 

– Нет, Стив, – Баки качнул головой. – Боюсь, что нет. Вряд ли у нас получится.

– Ладно, – очень-очень ровно ответил Стив.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Баки и добавил: – Прости. Раз уж мы сегодня все время извиняемся. 

– Да ничего страшного, – автоматически ответил Стив, а потом резко выдохнул – было видно, что смысл слов окончательно до него дошел.

– Хорошо, что хоть у кого-то из нас хватило мужества сделать первый шаг, – с притворной задумчивостью продолжал Баки, – если бы не я, ты бы так и состарился, рассчитывая, что я все сделаю за тебя...

Последние слова заглушила метко брошенная в цель подушка. А потом сверху навалился Стив, видимо, решивший, что извинений на сегодня уже и правда достаточно.


End file.
